


The Betrayal of Those You Knew

by TurtleKier42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleKier42/pseuds/TurtleKier42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos story, what happens when a newcomer drives Percy away with the girl he came with? Well this story obviously, hope you enjoy. There will be some violence but nothing to bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my lovely readers! I am starting a new story and first fanfiction. This isn't my first ever fanfiction as I have a few on my fanfiction.net and Wattpad accounts. I know that there a lot of stories like this and some parts will be very similar to other stories but I'm hoping you'll like the twists I've put in and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer(don't know if it's needed but better safe than sorry)- If I owned this stuff do you think I would be writing a fanfic? I only own my OC

Percy’s POV-

I was getting tired of being pushed away. Ever since that new camper came everyone is fawning over him. Apparently going on a quest makes you the best person at camp. At least that what it seemed like. There were really two new campers but only one has seemed to be claimed and both are past 16 so I don't know why. Anyway, I'm getting of track, dang ADHD. After SharpClaw(yes that's what he says his name is) came with another camper Fang everything changed. Claw had taken over the camp with Mr. D not caring and Chiron not being able to do anything my life went to Hades. My life was destroyed, everyone hated me now… even- even Annabeth. She ended up dumping me and dating Claw saying he was braver and better than me. After I saw them kissing on the beach I dropped the bracelet I was going to give to her and ran. 

Fang’s POV- 

I didn't want to go with Claw but I had to, I had no choice. Not if I wanted some peace. My life turned to Hades when we got to the camp. Not only did Claw decided to make me out as someone who shouldn't be trusted but someone nobody should be around. So I stayed in the forest. Claw and my names aren't the names that were given to us by our parent but the names he gave us. I tried to help the kid that Claw was making life a living Hell but I couldn't. One night I got a letter via arrow that I was banished from my home and wasn't allowed to return. It was because of Claw and I couldn't take it. I ran. 

 

I ran and ran going to get out of the borders until I ran into someone. But it wasn't just someone. It was the hero that Claw had been hurting. "I-I'm sorry." I stammered out. I stepped back a bit frightened but then realized he looked broken. "Your Percy Jackson right?" I asked. He nodded and it broke me. I heard that he was a strong loyal person and did anything for his friends but now, he was only another broken plaything to Claw. That angered me. I didn't know why but I said anyway "Come with me. We can leave this place and never come back." I told him. He looked at me thankfully. "I would like that. Your that new camper aren't you, the one who came with-" Percy stopped and I nodded sadly. "I'm sorry for what he did to you, it happened to me somewhat as well. Now let's go before he finds out we're gone." I say. Percy nods and we leave. Leaving Camp-Half Blood and SharpClaw to. We traveled through the night and next day until we rested in a forest. Then Percy spoke to me. "You seem familiar like you were at camp before him." Percy said. I nodded. "I was for a bit. I was in and out until I had to bring him." Percy nodded and dropped the subject. "There's something I want to show you." I told him. Percy looked up confused. "Well you know that Zeus is Claws father but you have no idea who my father is and I should have been claimed." I said. Percy winced when I said Claw but he looked at me curiously. I took a deep breath and took off the bow that laid on the top of my head. When it came off two wolf ears showed and I showed my wolf tail to him as well as it appeared through my clothes. "You-you're a werewolf." Percy looked at me in surprise. "Not exactly. My father is-was Lycoan." I explained to him. He looked at me in surprise like a little boy. I knew that leave his home and his life being destroyed had been hard but I think he tried to hold it together. "Hey Percy." I said. He flinched when he heard his name for some reason but replied "Ya?" I smiled at him "Thanks for coming with me. " I said before I curled up on the ground and fell asleep for the night. I heard Percy lay down to and we both fell asleep. 

Life for us continued on for a little while. We were always moving, and Percy seemed to become less and less stable as time went on but I was always there to help him. One night I started the fire and looked up at the sky. "Hey Perce, do you ever think we'll stop being on the run?" I asked him. By now Percy had become colder towards everyone but me and that was fine as we were alone most of the time anyway. "I don't know Fang, but I'll be fine as long as we can be together." He said. I smiled happily and nodded. "Okay, as long as we're together." I agreed. "Hey Fang?" Percy asked after a little while. "Ya?" I answered. "Could you call me something else now? That life is behind me now and my new life is with you." He said. "Okay, what do you want me to call you?" I asked. He thought for a minute before someone came out and said. "I'm glad you have finally decided to leave your old lives behind. Now I would like to offer you something." A voice said coming out of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 1- Earthbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Betrayal of Those You Knew. Annnnd.... No ones probably still reading this.... Whelp
> 
> Disclaimer- This is called a FANfiction for a reason

Omega’s POV- “Argyros you coming?” I called out to my girlfriend from outside her room. “I'll be out in a minute.” She called back. When she came out she was wearing all black and looking amazing. She had a black bow on the top of her head and was wearing a black t-shirt under a leathery jacket and jeans with boots and like said before, all black making her look like someone you shouldn't mess with. The only thing that wasn't black were the silver wings with streaks of black on her back. I was wearing an all gray outfit similar to hers but had sneakers and a hoodie instead of boots and a jacket. I had black wings with streaks of silver on my back and we together were the best team and in Chaos’s army. We both were assassins and led together the Alpha unit of Chaos’s army. “Let's go report.” She said, handing me a crown before putting on a tiara of her own. “I thought you hated wearing that.” I said. “I do just as much as you but Chaos wants us to so we might as well.” I said. I nodded but didn't put it on anyway. She rolled her eyes and we started to walk. After a three centuries of being leaders we had learned to his our emotions on our faces and learn to control them. “Come on, Silena and Beckendorf are waiting for us with Luke and Bianca at the gates.” Argyros told me pulling me along. Our faces went to our stone expressions when we left our area and went to join the rest of the Alpha unit. We all had wings depending on who we were. Selina had dark purple wings with streaks of red and Beckendorf had red wings with streaks of dark purple. Luke had neutral gray wings, and Bianca had light grass green wings with streaks of dark green. They were waiting for us outside the meeting hall and we walked in together. Argyros’s POV We stepped into the meeting room and sat at our respective spots at the table. I hated the tiara that I had to wear but it was better than it being forced on. Don't get me wrong, the tiara itself was gorgeous. The band to hold it to my head and hold the pitch black chaos jewels that adorned it a silver but I didn't like that it seemed to make people think I was better. I know Omega felt the same way. Omega had his crown on his head when he walked in as well. Omega and I sat closest to Chaos at the end of the table across from each other with Selina and Beckendorf to my left and Luke and Bianca to Omega’s right(directions are weird). “What do you have to report.” Chaos asked. “Nothing much, the mission was a success and only the targets dead.” I said reporting my mission. “My situation is much the same to Argyros’s. Only the targets were killed and the mission a success.” Omega said. “Our goal was achieved as well and the families are safe in their homes.” Luke said. “Good, in that case, go rest. You have the week off unless something major occurs. Have fun.” Chaos said dismissing us. We left and went to our section of Chaos’s army's pocket in space and time that we've started calling Midnight(don't ask). We all went back to our group living room Midnight made for us and relaxed. The only time Omega and I ever did relax was when we were around the rest of our team alone. Hen we got to the living room both Omega and I took off you crowns and put them on a table. I rubbed behind my ears and enjoyed the feeling of my skin being free again. Beckendorf started a fire for us and we all sat around it enjoying the warmth and each other's company. Omega let the cover over his face leave and I smiled when I got to see his messy black hair and sea-green eyes. I let the cover over my face down as well and took off my bow. I let my wolf ears and tail show and I relaxed. After Chaos recruited Omega and I 300 years ago he trained us and gave us wings. Over time our team has grown to seven. Luke joined first a few years after Omega and I joined and Bianca joined most recent 280 years ago. Suddenly I heard something coming and I smiled, happy that our last member was coming back from her mission. Zoe Nightshade appeared in our area. She was a part of our Alpha unit as well and like the rest of us she had wings. Her wings are dark blue with specks of gold. Zoe had been the second one to join, about 10 years after Omega and I came. Chaos brought her from the sky, her constellation is still there but she is no longer in the sky. Selina and Beckendorf came together 285 years ago. We may have been an odd team but we were all extremely close and happy with our choice of joining the Alpha unit and becoming immortal. “Hey Zo, why don't you go report then come hang out with us. Chaos says we have the week off.” Selina said. Zoe nodded and disappeared before reappearing a few minutes later. I cuddled up to Omega and fell asleep enjoying the warmth of the fire and the others quiet voices of small talk. Omega’s POV(Sorry about so many POV switches) After I felt Argyros fall asleep cuddled up to me and using me as a pillow I listened to the others talking. “How've you been doing Omega?” Bianca asked. “I'm doing good, thanks. It's nice to be able to be so relaxed around you guys. You are family after all.” I said truthfully. “It is nice to relax. Those missions Chaos have been giving us aren't giving us too much time together.” Zoe said. “True, it's nice to have a break.” Beckendorf said. We all spent the rest of the night talking. Well, except for Argyros, she was fast asleep and under my arm on the couch. Her wolf ears were happily sagging down as she slept. We all ended up falling asleep in our group room around the special fire Beckendorf made for us that wouldn't run out or leave the fireplace. The next morning I woke up to see that Argyros was still snuggled up to me asleep. That surprised me and then I remembered we had the week off. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep. I woke up later to see Zoe awake. “Hey Zo, what's up? You're hardly ever the first one up.” I ask her. “I'm just thinking about my last mission.” She said. “What do you mean?” I asked. Before she could answer Argyros shot up from where she was sleeping and teleported out of the room. Argyros and I had been hiding and learning to hide our emotions that we never really had emotions on our face. Only the slightest things showed how we were feeling and only the rest of the Alpha unit could pick up on them. I teleported to the outside of Argyros's room and knocked. “Who is it.” A voice came from inside. “It's me. Are you okay Arg.” I replied. “Come on in.” She said from inside. I literally walked through the door and sat down next to Argyros on her bed. “You don't need to be here.” She said. “What if I want to be.” I told her giving her a kiss on her head. “Then I would be happy to let you stay.” She said her face softening slightly. “Why did you run off earlier.” I asked her after a little while of silence. She shied away from me and shook her head. “Let's get back to the others.” She said abruptly. I agreed and we teleported back. I sat down and closed my eyes while I waited. There was a flash of red and I opened my eyes, my memories scaring me. After everyone woke up I noticed Argyros was gone. She came back a moment later and wiped her forehead and looked over to us. “Chaos wants to see us.” She said in a even more monotone voice than usual. We were teleported to Chaos’s throne room and my crown appeared on my head. I rolled my eyes annoyed at its appearance. We sat down at our spots. Then I noticed. Argyros was gone. I looked at Chaos and his expression was stone. I waited for him to start when he did I didn't like it. “As you probably notice Argyros is not here. She has gone on a mission for me and will meet you at your next one.” The breath Chaos took before continuing made me somewhat worried(even if I didn't show it). “And where is our next mission?” Bianca asked. “Earth. Your next mission will be on Earth. The Olympians and the camp need halo for what is coming, and you are the only ones who can.” He said. I could feel the anger boiling inside me. My wings twitched and I glared at Chaos. “You said I wouldn't have to go back.” I growled at him. Chaos looked somewhat terrified of me. “I know I did but they need help and you are the only ones who can provide it.” Chaos tried to reason. Zoe's POV Omega teleported out of the room. A few seconds later I heard a muffled boom and winced. “I'll be right back.” Selina said before walking out of the room. “He really doesn't want to go back.” I said. Chaos nodded solemnly “I know but you seven are the only ones that can help.” Chaos said. “We understand, Omega will just have a hard time going back.” Luke said. “We should all come up with different names of we’re going to be going to camp.” Beckendorf said. Chaos nodded in agreement and motioned that we could leave. We all disappeared and reappeared in our living room. Selina and Omega were there to, Omega had calmed down and looked up at us. “So what's going to happen.” Selina asked. “We have to. One up with different names for ourselves so they don't know who we are.” I explained. Selina nodded in understanding. Omega didn't have to change his name but that's because it was a different name than he had 301 years ago. Omega knew that and stayed quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and until next time...
> 
> -Turtlekier42 signing out


	3. Chapter 2- Arriving at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha team arrives at Camp Half-Blood and set up base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been pre-written awhile ago  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hey there everyone, for the names I just went onto google translate and went to greek so I’m sorry if the names aren't perfect. Here are the characters matched with the names.
> 
> Omorfiá-Selina  
> Fotiá-Beckendorf  
> Prostátis-Bianca  
> Astéri-Zoe  
> Apódosi-Luke
> 
> Disclaimer- I don’t own this, only my OCs

Omega’s POV

After the… incident… Selina came and got me and Zoe explained that they had to change their names. I stayed quiet and just listened. I didn’t want to back but Chaos’s orders so I had no choice. 

We were teleported to throne room and we all stood in a line waiting to know what was going to happen. “Tartarus is rising and He is more powerful than Gaia even. He will be able to bring the Titans and Giants back so it will be even more devastating. Your mission is to help but don't reveal too much. If you want to reveal your identities fine but until then use the names you came up with. Argyros will meet you there at some point.” Chaos explained. We nodded in understanding. “Now what will your names be?” Chaos asked. They said their names(shown in the top AN) and Chaos transported us to Olympus. The Olympians were in the middle of a meeting and Zeus stood up, angry that someone had the nerve to come unannounced and so abruptly. “Who dares(A/N- haha. Rachel Elizabeth Dare haha. Sorry random) interrupt us?!” Zeus thundered(pun intended). “Drama Queen.” I muttered to myself. “Well, Lord Zeus.” I started overusing the word ‘lord’ to just tease his. “We are Chaos’s Alpha unit and we’ve come to help. Now we will be off to your precious camp.” I said. Zoe smirked a bit at how I spoke to him, making him extremely annoyed. Zeus practically fumed with anger. “You dare disrespect me.” He boomed. “Well I wouldn’t say disrespect as much as-” I was cut off when Chaos appears putting his hand on my shoulder. “And who are you?” Zeus directed toward Chaos. “I am Chaos, creator of the universe and as they might have said before, this is my Alpha unit.” Chaos explained. All the Olympians looked surprised and bowed. “No need for that.” Chaos said ‘I’m not as full of myself as you’ Chaos telepathically told us. “Now, if you’ll excuse them, they have to get to the camp.” Chaos said. The Olympians nodded and Chaos teleported us to camp.

We stood next to Thalia’s pine tree and looked down at Camp Hell-Hole. “Let’s just get this over with.” I muttered. We flew down to the Big House, hid our wings and knocked on the door. Chiron came out and was really confused when he saw us. “We are the Alpha unit of Chaos’s army, we will be staying here until Chaos calls us back.” Beckendorf said. Chiron nodded, not questioning Chaos’s name. Campers started coming out of their cabins for breakfast and Chiron called a meeting in the Big House. My unit and I walk down to the table and we all stood in line near the wall(very military like). The cabin counselors all sat down at their respective spots. I saw Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Leo, and SharpClaw in the room. The rest of the counselors were unknown to me and I didn't really care. Chiron started the meeting. “As you have probably noticed we have some guests. These are the Alpha soldiers of Chaos.” Before Chiron could continue I stepped forward. “Well, our unit is just called the Alpha Unit, nothing much passed that.” I stated. “I'm sorry. This is the Alpha unit of Chaos’s army and they will be staying at camp until further notice.” Chiron explained. “Good, now that you've introduced us can we be going now?” Astéri said. Chiron looked at her curiously when he heard her accent but seemed to ignore it. “Wait.” Annabeth said looking at us. “Why do you have hoods on. A bit suspicious isn't it?” She said. This time Omorfiá stepped forward “We do not wish for you to see our faces. We all would like to have our privacy and we hope you understand.” She said adding just a bit of charmspeek into her words though not enough to detect. “Oh one more thing before we go, our other commander is out on a mission right now, she will be coming here when she's done.” Prostátis said. Before anyone could say anything I snapped my fingers and we teleported to the forest. “Why are we here?” Fotiá asked. “Well we have to set up camp somewhere don't we.” I said. They nodded, understanding why I don't want to be at camp. I snapped my fingers again and a campsite was set up. There was tow tents, a fire pit and and a picnic bench for the site and that was it. The rest of the unit looked at me like I was crazy. “What look inside.” I said. They walked inside one of the tents and stared. “See, bigger on the inside.” I said. Omorfiá, Prostátis, and Astéri went to the other tent and we got settled into our tent. This tent had three bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living room/entrance area. Most stuff was black, gray, and white but there was some red, green, and blue every so often. I left the tent and looked up at the sky. Suddenly I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. I twisted around and put my hand on my sword. A tree nymph came out and scowled. “I hope you won't be up all night and keeping me from sleeping.” She said. “Don't worry, we shouldn't be up to late most nights and if we are we can go into one of the tents. Just tell us if we are disturbing you.” I said politely. She looked shocked and pleased at how I responded and nodded. “Thank you.” She said before walking off. I sat down by the firepit and started a low fire. I stared at it for a few minutes before I started to make some food. 45 minutes later I was done and I called everyone out. They came out of the tents and grabbed the food that I set aside. There was enough extra for another serving after we all grabbed our share. I motioned for them to grab a little extra and grabbed a little extra myself. We ate quietly as usual and when I was done I went to practice. I set up a small training area and started gracefully but deadly attacking the dummies I put up. I didn't pay attention to the tree nymphs came and skirted outside the clearing watching me. Omorphia came up to me at noon and gave me 3 bottles of water. I drank them all quickly and thanked her. “You should pay more attention to how long you're training and take more can re of your body.” She scolded. “I'm fine, I've trained myself not to need too much.” I said evenly to her. She rolled her and walked away. I turned back to the dummies again and in one swing decapitating them all. As I walked away I snapped my fingers making the training area disappear. I walked to the ocean and looked out in disgust. I turned around and walked back to the Alpha camp. I walked up at looked at it before waving my hand and adding a banner with the Alpha symbol on it. I walked into camp and went into the boy's tent and went into my room. I picked up a book(in ancient Greek) and started to read. I started reading when Argyros forced me to read a book series. Now I'm reading just for fun(crazy right). Fotia poked his head in and told me it was time for dinner. I nodded and walked out with him. We had to go into the camp for dinner because being a respectful guest is important according to Prostátis and Astéri. 

 

Random A/N is random- to you at least. I took a break and am continuing the chapter because i'm camping and being with family so… anyway, try saying definishception 10X fast and if you can do it comment and tell me. It's actually really hard! Anyway, enjoy the rest of the chapter. (And even if you can't say definishception comments are appreciated.)

We sat down at a table set out for us and Chiron called the campers attention. “As you may have noticed,” his voice rang out “we have some guests staying with us.” Campers let out mummers and Chiron called their attention again. “Our guests are to be treated with respect and be warned that these are soldiers of Chaos’ army, and I'll let them speak now.” Chiron finished looking to us. I stood up and looked out over the crowd of demigods. “I am Omega, one of the leaders of Chaos’ Alpha Unit. Don't mess with me unless you have want trouble.” I said, my hood covering my eyes, and my voice low and treating. “Now, now Omega, no need to scare the children.” Apodosi said to me before addressing the crowd. “I am Apodosi, spy of the Alpha Unit.” He said. Astéri got up next “I am Astéri, the tracker of the Alpha Unit.” Prostátis stood next “I am Prostátis, the hunter of the Alpha Unit.” Fotiá then stood “I am Fotiá, blacksmith of the Alpha Unit.” Last Omorphia stood. “ I am Omorphia, planner of the Alpha Unit.” She sat down after she introduced herself like everyone else before her did. “Where's your other leader then.” A voice called, Annabeth. “She isn't here at the moment, she will be joining us after she is finished with her mission from Chaos, I cannot tell you anything besides that.” I said loudly, making sure all would here before adding. “When she gets here, she's even less tolerating then me, just a warning. Now it's dinner time is it not, sacrifice your food and let's eat.” I finished before slicing some of my food(only a little) and sending it to Chaos. The rest of my team did the same and when we were done I went and walked. I looked at the sky, noticing the full moon.” Fotiá came up and put his hand on my shoulder. “She'll be here soon.” I nodded and looked back up coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and until next time...
> 
> -Turtlekier42 signing out

**Author's Note:**

> There, done. Before I leave I wanted to say that some of these chapters have been prewritten and I will tell you when the pre-written ones are done. Reviews are still very welcome. I hope you liked it and until next time...
> 
> -TurtleKier42 signing out


End file.
